


Не расклеется от дождей и вьюг

by veter_v_osoke



Series: Дружба крепкая не сломается [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Slice of Life, Stockings, Thinking About Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Они давно не виделись.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Дружба крепкая не сломается [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611727
Kudos: 7





	Не расклеется от дождей и вьюг

— Я много пропустил?

Лидия оглянулась через плечо.

Битлджус стоял босиком у нее на ковре и выглядел так, как будто его на недельку бросили в лесу. Без нормальной одежды и средств к существованию. Волосы топорщились через сеточку черных чулок. На чашке было написано «Переходи на темную сторону», на футболке — «Смерть — верный ответ». На носу у него поблескивали солнечные очки, зелёные волосы торчали вверх, щетина была как у покойника.

Мало что поменялось.

Чулки, разве что. Кажется, у них на бортах черные кружева догнивали свое. Почему чулки ее не удивили? Хороший вопрос.

— Отличный же прикид, да?

Нормальный. Тяжело признавать, что у него хорошие ноги, как для мертвого мусорного демона.

Лидия положила обе ладони на учебник, как перед присягой — и выдохнула:

— Я не хочу спрашивать.

Он запрыгнул на стол и закинул ногу за ногу:

— Зря, это занятная история, — он спустил очки на краешек носа и посмотрел на нее поверх стекол.

— Я не хочу знать, — почему его всегда приносит, когда она пытается делать вид, что учится? — Если тебя не похитили пришельцы, я не хочу знать.

Она сделала паузу и скривилась:

— Обязательно было поверх чулок надевать носки?

— Да. Меня волнуют и красота, и комфорт.

— Шерстяные носки. Полосатые.

— Знаешь, что такое могильный холод?

Кривые коридоры Преисподней.

— Нет.

— Я не хочу мёрзнуть.

— Ты говорил, что не чувствуешь холода.

— Мне нравятся эти носки, и я не буду их снимать.

Из чашки пахло тиной. Битлджус спрыгнул со стола.

— Это был эпический квест. Зацепил по дороге парочку неписей. Я видел вещи, которые себе и представить не можешь.

— У меня очень хорошая фантазия, к сожалению.

Он заинтересовано подобрался к ее кровати. Поставил на нее ногу, подтянул вторую. Подпрыгнул. Растянул рот в улыбке. Зачем-то отрастил пиджак и не стал отращивать штаны.

Весело ему.

Битлджус вдруг прекратил прыгать и остановился, тяжело дыша. Как будто ему вообще нужно дышать. Показушник.

— О, у тебя тут целые залежи книг. Они что размножаются, пока меня нет? Ты не против, если мы — он щёлкнул пальцами и высек огонек между ногтей.

— Мне придется покупать их заново.

— Ты предлагаешь не жечь?

— Да.

Он покрутил головой.

— Мне не нравятся твои стены.

— Да?

— Они слишком простые.

Лидия откинулась на стуле. Она сама бы с радостью посносила эти стены и повыбивала эти окна. Хорошо, что у Эбби сегодня планы.

Лидия положила щеку на руки и сказала вслух:

— Ты останешься на весь день?

— Ага, — Битлджус выводил светящейся краской свое имя поперек окна. У его имени было слишком много букв. Это была не реальная краска, а значит…

— Никто этого не увидит.

— Увидят, если умрут, — он хрипло рассмеялся.

Так что ближайшее время эту надпись будет лицезреть только она.

«Здися быв Бете…»

— Все лучше сеансов коллективной мастурбации. Они мне уже надоели.

Лидия представила кружок анонимных онанистов в каком-нибудь унылом офисном здании, с белыми стенами и большими окнами. А потом сложила два и два.

— Ты… С твоими клонами то есть… — фу!

— Ага.

Она не хотела это представлять. Или хотела.

— Я надеюсь, вы все-таки ебете друг друга, а не просто садитесь дрочить в кружочке.

Он грустно посмотрел на нее через плечо.

Да ладно.

Лидия возмутилась:

— Но это тупо!

— Я люблю оргии, но физическое взаимодействие предполагает определенный уровень интимности. Мы не настолько хорошо знаем друг друга.

У нее не было слов.

— Они буквально! Твои! Клоны!

Так стоп.

— То есть наш секс предполагает определенный уровень интимности? Эй? Эй? — улыбка расползалась у нее на лице.

Банка с краской с тихим «пуф» растворилась. Недописанное «Бетельг…» так и останется на стене, да?

Битлджус вдруг сказал как будто мимоходом:

— Кстати, не забудь провериться.

Лидия медленно встретилась с ним глазами. Он просто пытался сменить тему, это было ясно. И всё-таки она спросила:

— В смысле?

— На всякий случай. Ну, знаешь… — он обвел ее ладонью, потом обвел себя ладонью и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Ты демон. Ты даже не вполне материален.

— В четырнадцатом веке тоже думали: ну крысы и крысы, что они там могут переносить.

— Ты не крыса.

— Точно, я хуже. — Он присел на корточки (как хорошо, что через окно его никому не было видно), бухнул лапищу ей на плечо и скорбно свёл брови: — Лидия, проверься.

Его лицо сломалось поперек. Он прыснул и расхохотался. Она потерла рукавом оплёванное лицо.

— Фу!

— Прости, прости, инстинкт, привык, что чем больше влаги, тем лучше.

Это была ужасная шутка, но Лидия рассмеялась. Он вытер лишней рукой слезящиеся глаза, пошевелил пальцами на ногах — носки он так и не снял. Опять сел рядом с ней, на стол, и они посидели молча.

— Так почему чулки?

— Ну, они же хорошие.

На правом колене у него прорвалось сразу несколько ромбиков-сегментов.

Лидия медленно сказала:

— И правда.

Было бы неплохо забыть, что ей нужно работать.

— Но если ты действительно меня чем-нибудь заразил, я найду тебя на той стороне и…

— Знаю, знаю. — он покивал, а потом покрутил головой: — Но слушай, книг действительно стало как-то слишком много. Они готовят осаду? Вызывали подкрепление?

Лилия кивнула:

— Я просто вышла на финишную прямую. Выпуск совсем скоро.

— Уже? — Битлджус почесал макушку. — А меня давно не было. Никогда не поздно предложить убийство, так что я предлагаю. Тут всегда можно все прекрасненько сжечь.

Черт, как заманчиво.

— Не сегодня.

— Но ты подумай. У тебя может быть отличная защита.

Они оба оскалились и захихикали, почти касаясь носами. Странно, ей сегодня впервые стало спокойнее за сколько? За пару месяцев?

Битлджус отвёл полосатый манжет, ногтем подковырнул стёклышко на часах — оттуда выпрыгнула пружина — и задумчиво сказал:

— Время-то и правда не резиновое.

Они помолчали.

— Эй, — Битллжус наклонился к ней.

— Чего?

Он взял ее лицо своими лапищами, и Лилия скептически на него уставилась:

— Чего тебе? — Трудно выглядеть угрожающе, когда тебя держат за щеки. По крайней мере, руки у него уже отогрелись и теперь не холодили.

Битлджус сделал страшное лицо и чмокнул ее в нос. Потом в лоб. В висок. В щеки (для удобства расставил пальцы). В ямку над губами. Отплюнул ее волосы и опять чмокнул в лоб.

Она почти рассмеялась:

— Это ещё что?

— На всякий случай, мало ли что.

— Эй, я же не умираю тут, — если бы умирала, они бы точно не прощались. — Если ты, конечно, не заразил меня какой-ни…

— На прощание.

— Куда-то собрался?

— С этого момента я буду иногда пролетать мимо твоих окон и смотреть на твою счастливую жизнь…

— Это крипово.

— И если окно будет закрыто, я буду знать…

— Не надо меня тут питерпэнить! — Лидия отмахнулась от его рук. — И пялиться в окна! Хватит просто предупредить, что будешь. Я не изгоняю тебя и не запечатываю здесь ничего. Ты видел охранные знаки на стенах? Нет? Потому что я их не писала.

— Ладно, — он шмурыгнул и вытер нос указательным пальцем. — Но если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится заключить фиктив…

— Нет.

— Справедливо.

Она привалилась к нему плечом и обхватила его руками. Они сидели молча, и холодно почти не было.

— Так какой у тебя план?

— В смысле?

— У тебя есть план, что будешь делать дальше? Выпуск, вот это все.

У нее есть? Она прислушалась к себе. У нее в голове был комок тревоги и ярости, и ещё больше кричащих голосов.

— У меня нет планов.

— Ну, — он так пожал плечами, что стол скрипнул. — Ты всегда можешь умереть, и тогда можно будет ничего не решать.

Похоже на план.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, — Лидия подняла голову.

— Никогда?

— Никогда. Придумаю лекарство от смерти, — Лидия рассмеялась и потерлась щекой о полоски на его пиджаке. Потом придется тереть эту щеку моющим средством. И металлической щеткой.

— Ребята с той стороны тебе спасибо не скажут.

— И ладно. Переживут как-нибудь.

Он взорвался хохотом, вынул из кармана пиджака полосатую салфетку, всю в ржавых пятнах, и долго промокал лицо. Не вечер, а парад плохих шуток.

— Но это будет интересный квест: вряд ли лекарство от смерти это такая лёгкая добыча. Тебе, может, даже понадобится помощь.

— Может быть.

Он вывернулся у нее из-под руки неестественным движением, лизнул ее живот между полами пижамы — вечно эти мелкие черные пуговицы расстегиваются сами собой — и Лидия захихикала.

Она никогда не умрет.


End file.
